flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Administrators' how-to guide
Admins are editors trusted with access to certain restricted technical features on a particular wiki. Step by Step How do you become an admin? *Every founder of a wiki is automatically has admin access on the wiki they founded. *Other users may also be granted this access, by the founder, or by a bureaucrat. Admin tools Deleting a page *Click the down arrow on the "Edit this page" button to activate the drop down menu. Select "Delete". *You will see a page with a menu of preset "reasons" for deletion, a box to enter any additional reasons for deletion, and the option to follow the page if you wish to know if anybody tries to recreate it. Fill in the deletion reason and click the "delete" button. *If something looks like a candidate for speedy deletion but has a page history, you must check the history before deleting it. The revision you are looking at could be just a vandalised version of a real article. After you have deleted it, check if it has a talk page and delete this too. If the page is being deleted because it should not exist, check that nothing links to it to prevent it being created again. If the page was listed on a requests for deletion page, follow the relevant guidelines on your wiki, which may include archiving the deletion discussion. See Help:Delete for more details. Deleting an image *To delete an individual revision, First click on the actual image, then click the delete link next to that revision in the file history on the image description page. *You cannot delete the most recent one without deleting all older copies as well, and also deleting the image description page. *However, you can selectively delete a single older copy of an image. To delete all versions of an image, you can select the "delete all" option in the file history, or delete the image description page in the same way you would delete an article. *After clicking Delete all revisions of this image, you will see a confirmation screen similar to that used for page deletion and the deletion will be logged at Special:Log/delete. Undeletion *Pages and images can be undeleted using Special:Undelete. *Look at each revision separately, and choose whether to undelete all revisions (the default) or selected ones. *Click the restore button which appears on the confirmation page. *Undeletion occurs as soon as you click this; there is no further confirmation screen or a place to type a reason. *If you do not undelete all revisions, the log will record how many you did restore. If a page already exists but you want to undelete previous revisions of it, go to the page history. *Click to view/restore the deleted versions, *Click the restore button once you have chosen what you wish to undelete Merging page histories Merging page histories is a means of fixing cut and paste moves in order to maintain a complete edit history. Note: This action can be reversed, but doing so may take a long time, especially when the page has a long history. First delete the page at the correct title. Move the second page to the deleted page title, using the "Move" option in the edit menu. Open the history on the page, and undelete the content you deleted in the first step. Protection and unprotection *To protect a page, click the small arrow on the edit button to activate the dropdown menu. *Choose protect. If the menu only has an unprotect option, the page is already protected; you can click that link to change the protection level. *You will be brought to a screen where you can set the protection for editing and for moving the page. Choose the protection level you need. *There is also an option for cascade protection, which fully protects all templates, page transclusions and images used on that page. This checkbox should generally be left unchecked. *Enter a length of time for the protection to last *Enter a reason for the protection change. *Click "Confirm"; the page will be protected. Unprotecting a page works in exactly the same way, only you will click the unprotect link. You can protect an image or other file from the file description page. *Both the description page and the image are protected. **The image description page will be protected against edits **The image will be protected so that it can not be reverted to an earlier version, and it will not be possible to upload a new version over the existing one. Blocking *For IPs and logged in users you can click the block link in recent changes, the block link in contributions, or go to Special:Blockip. Fill in the username (if needed). *Choose a block length from the list, or add a custom time. The feature recognizes most common time expressions (see the tar manual). *Add the reason for the block in the last field. This reason should explain to the user why they are blocked. *Select or deselect the additional block options *Click the block this user button. *This will be logged at Special:Log/block and the user will appear in the list of blocked IP addresses and usernames until the block expires. Links in the block log or Special:BlockList allow you to unblock or change the block if an error is made. Reverting undesirable edits *Any user can revert a page using the "Undo" option in the page history. Use the edit summary to explain why the edit is being undone. Administrators and users with rollback status can also revert the edits of one user and restore the page to the last version by the previous author. *Click rollback on the page history, the user contribution list, or on the diff page. *Reversions are given the automatic edit summary Reverted edits by X to last version by Y. *Because rollbacks skip the step of adding a custom edit summary, they should be used for obvious vandalism only. Bureaucrat Status *Wiki founders automatically have bureaucrat rights in addition to administrator rights. *Other users may be granted the bureaucrat right through wiki adoption or by another bureaucrat on the wiki. *The only powers a bureaucrat has is to grant rollback, administrator and bureaucrat status to other users, and to take away administrator or rollback privileges. This can be done with the User Rights special page. *Only Wikia Staff can remove bureaucrat status from a user, usually at the request of the user, or, in the case of inactive users, at the request of the currently active community. To change another editor's user rights, go to Special:UserRights. *Enter the user's name. *You will see "groups you can change" and "Groups you cannot change". Click the boxes for the rights you wish to give the user. *Enter a reason, and click to save. *At the bottom of the page will be a log of any previous changes to the user's rights. Next Pages *Learn how to Help:User access levels - including details about admin promotion *Learn how to *Admin Tools Wiki - a place to test wiki functionality with admin tools *Learn how to Further Help and Feedback es:Ayuda:Guía para los administradores de cómo hacer las cosas nl:Help:Administrators wat te doen guide pl:Pomoc:Poradnik administratora Category:Help